King Jason
"All hail the king of the alleys!" King Jason (occasionally called Jackpot Jason) is a paper mario fan character created by MSPA user tomdylan. He is a badge bandit and leader of the sucessful "Street Knights" gang, earning the nickname "king of the alleys." 'Humor Profile' *10% Blithe **+socailility **-superficiality *50% Ardent **+Love, Anger, Zeal **Irratation, Rage *20% Shine **+Optimism **-Greed *20% Insight **+Confidence **-Arrogance 'Distinquishing Features' *A solid gold crown he stole. *A green scarf Personality and Interests Jason was once a quiet and bookish bandit, who wouldn't hurt a fly. But he went to school in a class full of very wealthy children, while Jason was poor. He was picked on by the rich for being poor, while the poor had no trust in him for being a bandit, who are usaully criminals, and they couldn't afford to be robbed. However, Jason tried to get through it all. But one day, after Science Class on the top floor, a bully shoved him...a bit too hard. He plummeted down the stair well helplessly and landed on the hard floor of the first floor headfirst, giving him a minor concusion. No one's sure whether it was the hit on the head, or pent up insanity from years of bullting, but he got a demented grin on his face (or mask, to be precise) and started thanking Grambi for the luck that keept him from an untimely death. However, he decided to test how lucky he was. He ditched school the next day, and it went unoticed, shoplifted at the candy store the day after without confrontation, and it continued as his childhood went on. By his teen years he had decided after years of petty crimes with only a few incidents with the authorities, it was time fr the big job. That night he had robbed a new museam before it's grand opening the next wee for an ancient crown worn by the first king of the mushroom kingdom. There were police everywhere, but in all the choas going on, he escaped and hid the crown a place no man dares to look, under his mask. Jason had decided it was time he be treated like a king, rather than his tormenters from childhood. He recruited a group of criminals he had earned respect of for his impressive hiest, and started the Street Knights, a gang of thieves donning stolen artifacts under the order of King Jason, using his lucky getaways to earn the nickname "king of the alleys." Jason is no more than a ruthless crime boss with only love for his money and his goons. The only thing running through his head is adreniline, with a complete disregard for human life and an amazing amount of luck. However, he is socail around other criminals. Jason also has a superiority complex, and a hatred for anyone who defies his rule over crime with an iron fist and cold heart. He uses his luck in crimes often. You can beat him mercilessly, but killing him was next to impossible, he always seemed to have a lucky break in the end to make his getaway, explaining why he still roams the streets today. 'Attacks' Thief- ram into an oponent, stealing a badge, item, or coins. Rule- By putting a little "Jasonian" flag on an option, Jason disables one option for a certain number of turns. Summon- Calls in one or two of the street knights to aid him. Slash- Pulls out a sword he stole and slashes at all oponents. 'Quotes' "Long live the king!" "Execute em'." "Bow down, Rythm City!" "That's it, time for a royal ass kicking!" "Your luck's ran out." "Everyday's my lucky day!" "Talk about...bad luck..." 'Notable Followers' *Sir Shell (Koopatrol) *Phantut (Phanto pharoh) *Abra-Bones (Dry Bones wizard) *Ace and Deuce, aka the Harlequin Twins (Jesters) *Boothor (Boo viking) *Gooom (Goomba Caveman) *Chief Freekyaowta (Eerie tribal chief) 'Trivia' *the name Jason comes from the German name for a bandit in Yoshi's Island. *Jason's base is inside Starman Casino **Jason's secret rooms are acessed by ordering the "Royal Brew" at the Chuckola Cola bar inside. *Jason fears houses of mirrors, black cats, and has triskaidekaphobia. *King Jason apparently has encountered Gill, a fellow thief, on a number of occasions, and the pair seem to despise eachother, according to the story starring Gill, A Day On The Town. He serves as the first foe to battle in the story. **In that same story, he recieved an invitation to Sasha's coronation despite being a wanted criminal, suggesting some sort of connection between them. However, it could simply be another occurance of Jason's uncanny amount of luck. **He also is known by the detective, Snifs, obviously due to his criminal career. Category:Fan Characters Category:DOT Characters